warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lies
LIES So many lies can drag a cat down beneath the sea of emotion. Prologue Broken She looked too good. Her glossy pelt and sleek build, shiny eyes and sweet tone, made her easy to fall for. It made her easy to trust. Everyone believed her. Everyone'' cared'' for her. Everyone loved her. Everyone protected her. They had made the wrong choice. She had broken them, hurt them, ''lied ''to them, ''murdered ''them, ''destroyed ''them. Her plans had been kept quiet for a long time. She played the game, the game of lies, then she snapped the boldly threaded trust she had gained with others. She had created consequences for her kin. Knowledge Her knowledge had lead her down the dark path, the path leading to destruction. Her knowledge of her power over light and dark had scarred her, sending her into turmoil. She had ruined herself by knowing too much. She had ruined her life, she had ruined others' lives, she had ruined the worlds she had created in her head. She had taken flight to the Higher Skies of her universe and the remains of her stayed on earth as a curse. The story goes on forevermore, and know one really knows the truth. Maybe the story was all a lie? One A Purpose to Have Did I have a purpose on this earth? I had asked others the question, and they had all answered the same thing, "your beauty is your purpose." I had pestered them for hours after the usual response, but they gave no hint of any other purpose I could have had. Everyone else had a purpose, so why shouldn't I? Then, of course, there were those who never answered, who just ignored my questions and left me to ponder. Did I need to be on earth? To be on earth, you needed to have a purpose, right? Was I an infiltration to the law? Probably. I had never quite understanded my life, who I was. I never understood any of it. It all confused me, but everyone else understood it all. Maybe that was the price I needed to pay to not have a purpose. Maybe my purpose was to not have a purpose? It was an idea, and I agreed with myself that it must be the answer to my question. Until they told me. Did I want my purpose anymore? I fled my body and flew to another universe, leaving my soul-less and heartless and mindless body to itself. But I was pulled back to it and forced to do another's biding. I had completed my purpose, so why was I still on earth? I did not want to know. Now, this is my story. The true story. My time of telling lies is over. ------------------- Lies I told lies for the fun of it. That very morning I had lied to my mother about starving the night before, and now I was about to lie to my sister. I strolled casually across the clearing of camp, joining my sister under the great oak where she was grooming her growing belly. "Are your kit's going to survive the birth?" I asked her timidly and she looked at me through wide eyes. "Of course they will!" She spluttered, her ears pricking just in case of danger. I pretended to darken my mood. "I have forseen you birthing them. None of the kits survived." My sister looked as though she was barely refraining from crying. Tears began to leak down her cheeks and she whimpered, "I still believe that at least one will survive." I laughed inwardly. Seeing her like this was... No! This was wrong! "Jokes!" I blurted out and she glared at me, tears still leaking out of her eyes. "You never joke about something like that!" She spat at me. "I thought tricking you would be funny," I muttered and my sister slashed my face with her claws. "You lied to me!" I whispered, "I'm sorry." My sister seemed convinced and sighed, "it's okay. I still trust you. Your looks are too good to tell me you'll keep lying." My looks were the only thing keeping all of the truths I should have told from coming out into the open. I needed to lie, to conceal myself from the outside world. Lying kept me alive for another day. The others told the truth, thinking they were safe from those who travelled to earth in my mind, but they weren't. Every time they told a truth, I gained more power in lying. I trotted away from her, my tail straight up in the air, and I sighed. Lying got the others nowhere, but it kept me safe. Why? Maybe lying was my purpose on earth after all. TBC